Beats of Twilight
by TwilightMovieDictionary
Summary: Just some tunes that remind me of Twilight. If you like music and Twilight, this is for you. Latest chapter... click and find out. Come on and check it out. Rating subject to change.
1. Comatose

Thank you for coming and checking this out. Much appreciated. Personaly with these you might want to listen while you read. I think it helps. Well, enjoy.

**Skillet – Comatose**

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first chapter of hopefully many. If you have any suggestions please send them in a reveiw or a pm. Thanks**

**your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	2. The Last Night

Here's more for your delight.

**Skillet - The Last Night**

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night  
Feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye  
Didn't want you to see me cry  
I'm fine but I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me, away from me

* * *

**I hoped you liked the second chapter now. This is personally one of my favorite songs. If you go to and listen to the music thing on the side, you've heard this song. I just love the beat, the way the lyrics a sung so melodaically (is that even a word???), just love this song. Yet again, if you have any suggestions please send them in a reveiw or a pm. Thanks**

**your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	3. Light Up the Sky

Here's more for your delight. I heard thins song this morning. Just had to look up the lyrics and it was perfect. Edward would so die for Bella

**Yellowcard - Light Up the Sky**

You're making a choice to live like this  
And all of the noise, I am silence

We already know how it ends tonight  
You run in the dark through a firefight  
And I would explode just to save you life  
Yeah, I would explode

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you  
Let me light up the sky

I can't find a wall to pin the to  
They're all coming down since I've found you

I just wanna be where you are tonight  
I run in the dark looking for some light  
And how will we know if we just don't try?  
We won't ever know

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me make this mine  
I'll ignite for you

Let me light up the sky just for you tonight  
Let me help you fly 'cause you won' have time  
To cover your eyes or get you disguise  
They won't ask you shy, they'll just watch you die

And it's still so hard to be who you are  
So you play this part and the show goes on  
But you've come this far with a broken heart  
Yeah, you've come this far and you're broken

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me make this mine  
I'll ignite for you  
I'll ignite for you

Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you

And it's still so hard to be who you are  
But you've come this far with a broken heart  
And it's still so hard to be who you are  
But you've come this far and you're broken

Light up the sky  
Let me light up the sky

* * *

**I hoped you liked the third chapter now. Hope you liked it.**

**your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	4. Decode

I LOVE this song. And it doesn't hurt that it's IN the MOVIE. Enjoy.

**Paramore - Decode**

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
Buy you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tounge  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
We, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such foos  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter now. Hope you liked it. I know I did.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	5. Iris

My friend used this song in her fanfic and it just sums up Edward. It's sweet and the beat, the music is so beautiful. This is one of the songs on the top of my 'Songs That Remind Me of Twilight' list.

**Goo Goo Dolls - Iris**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleen just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter now. I really do. I know I defianatly did.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	6. Love Lockdown

For those of you who watched the MTV Music Awards, this song was first heard there. I liked then. It was something different, you know? Oh and please tell you saw there part where the cast of Twilight introduces Paramore. Of course you did.

On a different note, this song reminds me of when Edwards leaves. I know you want to cry too, but he came. All that matter's is that he came back.

**Kanye West - Love Lockdown**

I'm not loving you  
Way I wanted to  
What I had to do  
Had to run from you  
I'm in love with you  
But the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home

So you never know  
Never, never know  
Noever know enough  
Til it's over love  
Til we lose control  
System overload  
Screamin no no no no no

I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
See I want to move  
But can't escape from you  
So I keep it low  
Keep a secret  
So everybody else don't have to know

So keep you love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love lock down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
I can't keep me cool  
So I keep it true  
I got something to lose  
So I gotta move  
I can't keep myself  
And still keep you too

So I keep in mind  
When I'm on my own  
Somewhere far from home  
In the danger zone  
How many times did I tell you  
'fore it finally got through  
You lose, you lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
See I had to go  
See I had to move  
No more wastin' time  
You can't wait for life  
Were just racin' time  
Where's the finish line

So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep you love locked down  
You lose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
I've been no one new  
I got no one new  
No I said I'm through  
But got love for you  
But I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to

Gotta keep it going  
Keep the lovin' going  
Keep it on a role  
Only god knows  
If I'll be with you  
Baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose

I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
Where I want to go  
I don't need you  
I've been down this road  
Too many times before  
I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to

So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down  
Now keep your love locked down  
You lose

You lose  
You lose  
You lose  
You lose

* * *

**If you've seen the vidoe for this song, it's weird isn't it? Different in a good way though. I kind of like the African - is it - drums. Well the native persons part. I hoped you liked it.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	7. Stolen

If my memory severs correct the artists of this song also have a song on the movie sound track. It's not this song, unfortunately, I know that for a fact. Enjoy

**Dashboard Confessional - Stolen**

We watch the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Andother sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only grant farewells  
Crash the best one of the best ones  
Clear liquir and cloudy eyes  
Too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroon floot, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well  
Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep we

You have stolen, you have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in you highest heels  
You are the best one of the best one  
And we all look like we fell

You have stolen my, you have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

* * *

**This song is really pretty. Next one will be up shortly.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	8. With Me

I like just literally heard this song before writing this. I mean it was on my list, but I was hoping to listen and write the last one at the same time, but it's backwards. Enjoy this one.

**Dashboard Confessional - Stolen**

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you  
I wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true I am nothing without you

Throught it all I've made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall but I mean these words

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hole on to this moment you know  
As I bleed me heart out to show and I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken forever and now  
The pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

On the streets where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go I've come to and end

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are me heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I blees my heart out to show and I won't let go

In front of you're eyes it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of you're eyes it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
What you will find, what you will find  
What you will find, what you will find

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I blees my heart out to show and I won't let go

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I blees my heart out to show and I won't let go

* * *

**This song is gorgious. Hope you liked it.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	9. T shirt

Sorry this is a little. Trying to juggle swimming, school, homework on days that have meets. has anyone ever realize that when you have a game/meet the always give you a lot more homework. It doesn't help that you went on feild trip during the day to Indinapolis to see 'The Sound of Music' perfored at Beef & Boards. By the way it was awsome. Great performince. Now I'm even more exicted to see 'The Lion King' next Friday.

Now a little about this song. I think it's a great song. Good beat and everthing. Reminds me once again of the time when Edward leaves Bella. Previous statement still holds. Hope you enjoy.

**Shontelle - T-Shirt**

Hey! Let me tell you now  
Ooh, baby

Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without ya  
Not sure I remember how to

Gonna be late, gonna be late,  
All my girls gon' have to wait cause  
'Cause I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet

Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Trying dress up when I'm missin you

I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on, ooh  
With nothing but your t-shirt on, hey

Gotta be strong, gotta be strong  
But I'm really hurting now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
But I couldn't get past the door and

Now I don't know, now I don't know  
If I'm ever really gon' let you go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it

Now nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you

I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on  
(I'm all by myself with)  
With nothing but your t-shirt on, ooh

With nothing but your t-shirt on  
('Cause I missed you, 'cause I missed you)  
With nothing but you t-shirt on  
(Said I missed you baby)

Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I couldn't even leave me apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it

'Cause nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you

I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay

Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's  
Taking then off 'cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you

I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay

With nothing but you t-shirt on  
Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on  
('Cause I want to be close to you)  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
(I remember when you would like to see me)  
With nothing but your t-shirt on

Nothing but yout t-shirt on  
(Let me tell you now)  
Nothing but your t-shirt on  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Nothing but your t-shirt on  
(Said nothing feels right)  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
(Nothing but your t-shirt on)

* * *

**Just saw the Twilight movie. Ballet scene was fantastic. Probably the best part of the movie. If you saw it and liked it give a woo-hoo. Then if your in a really great mood after seeing it, give another woo-hoo cause they're making New Moon. Let me here your thought on who should play Aro cause that's just going to be freaking hilarious.**

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	10. My Confession

Okay, so this is by one of the most beautiful artist I've ever heard. I think this is such a beautiful song and connects to both Edward and Bella sides well.

**p.s. **Sorry it's late

**Josh Groban - My Confession**

I have been blind, unwilling  
To see the true love you're giving  
I have ingnored every blessing  
I'm on my knees confessing

That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you  
Thought I was strong without you  
For so long nothing could move me  
For so long nothing could change me

Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession

You are the air that I breath  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing?

'Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession  
I can't hide  
Now hear my congession

Hear my confession  
(And I feel my heart is turning)  
(Falling into place)

* * *

Hope you liked this song. There are more by this artist to come. There'd be twice as much if I could translate. A lot of his songs are in Italian. This is the part where I ask if anyone would mind translating for me, that would be fantastic 'cause there is a song he does titled (it's in Italian but I'm saying it in English) Romeo and Juliet. Perfect right. Well hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading.

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	11. Better Than Drugs

Here is another song from Skillet

**Skillet - Better Than Drugs**

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind

You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Fell you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better that drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

Geel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're me addiction, my prescription  
My antidote

You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better that drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

You can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

Feel you every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
You're the strength of my life

You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

Feel you every heartbeat  
So you come to get me high  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high  
To get me high

* * *

Hope you liked this song. If you think about it, it goes with the 'Bella's blood is like a drug for Edward' scenario. Hope you liked it.

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	12. I'm Your Man

This song is by one of my favorite artists. Hope you enjoy a little sexiness.

**Michael Buble - I'm Your Man**

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you

And if you want a partner, take my hand  
And if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand, I'm your man

And if you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you

And if you want a driver, climb inside  
If you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can 'cause I'm your man

Ah, the moon's too bright, the chain's too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and could not keep  
Ah, but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees

I've crawled to you, baby  
And i fall at your feet  
I've howled are you beauty  
Like a dog in heat

And I've called ar your heart  
And I tear at your sheet  
I said please, 'cause I'm your man

And if you got to sleep a moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work this street alone  
I'll disappear for you

And if you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
'Cross the sand, well, I'm your man

Ah, the moon's too bright, the chain's too tight  
The bease won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and could not keep  
Ah, but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees

I've crawled to you, baby  
And I fall at your feet  
I've howled at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat

I've called at your heart  
And I tear at your sheets  
I said please, 'cause I'm your man, I'm your man  
'Cause I'm your man

* * *

I just love Michael Buble. He Canadian. He sang this one song called 'Home,' maby you've heard of it. Mabye. Doubt it though. Hope you liked it.

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	13. Whispers in the Dark

I think I'm getting a little obbessive with Skillet.

**Skillet - Whispers in the Dark**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn you tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn you tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

* * *

Thats five songs that I've put on here by the same artist. It's only 13 chapters so far. I had three finals today, and school got cancel! I'm so happy! It's great. Oh good news, I'm hopefully going to be working on my 'real' fanfic during Christmas break. Hope you'll wnat to read that one, too. It's totally going to suck. But I think it's pretty good. If you want to know what it's mainly about send me a PM. Thanks for reading.

**Your faithful,  
Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	14. Realize

This one is for all the Jacob fans out there. This one's for him. Not to make fun of him or anything - I'm totally team Switzerland - I can see him just breaking into song to sing this to Bella. Well, this one's for you Jake.

**Colbie Caillat - Realize**

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other

But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
If could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh

* * *

So good news and some more good news. Good news #1) I havae finished writing chapter one of my new story. And I have found a title. It's awsome. Not going to let you know though. Sorry. Good news #2) I'm going to write another chapter today. Thanks for reading.

**Merry Christmas,  
Doc**


	15. Womanizer

This is probably the last song you want to hear, but it's a rather good song. If you replace the words 'womanizer' with 'VAMPIRE' it works.

**Britney Spears - Womanizer**

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' lake a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah,  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Mabye if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

If would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

* * *

Well, I really have to go. Wish me luck on my writing.

**Merry Christmas,  
Doc**


	16. Love Story

Hope you all had a good holiday. I got Twilight. IN HARDBACK. YEAH. That and New Moon. It's fantastic. Life is good. Oh and on top of that, I'm no longer single. Yeah? Well, I won't bother you with my personl problems. enjoy this chapter.

**Taylor Swift - Love Story**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make you way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close you eyes; escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is rum  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the pricess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh

I got tried of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh, oh

We were both young when I first saw you...

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you want, let me know what you think. Or you could give me a suggestion. Either way I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter.

**Happy New Year,  
Doc**


	17. Love Like This

Hope you all had a good holiday. Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated. Swimming sectionals are coming up in a week and I've been sumo busy. Plus on top of sectionals, my boyfriend is surprising me with something for Valentine's Day and he won't even give me a hint. It's even harder to figure it out when he lives in Kansas, I live in Indiana, and he told one of my friends and said not to tell anyone - but then she goes and tells her boyfriend. I'm like on the fritz to no end. Hope everyone got back to school okay. I was ecstatic to learn that my best friend ended up having ALL her classes with me. Well, enough of my boring, uneventful life, back to the chapter.

This chapter is Natasha Bedingfield's Love Like this. It goes for both parties (Bella and Edward) here.

**Natasha Bedingfield ft. Sean Kingston - Love Like This**

Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Well wae go back so far swingin' in your backyard  
All the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you  
Must have been your attitude

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind  
As the years the all roll by, baby, now I know why  
I keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows my, love it when you hold me  
I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
I'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep up apart  
You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me  
I'd never find a love like this

All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved me  
I feel like I owe you my life  
And as strange as it may see, I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind  
As the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
I's never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart  
You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me  
I'd never find a love like this

May never find a l-l-love like this  
That still make me think about my middle school kiss  
I sit here in the chair and I wish for you not to leave me now

My friends they always told me, not to make you my wifey  
Man they was puttin' you down  
And now they see we rollin', me and you, we strollin'  
They don't wanna come around

Let me hear you say  
You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
I'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart  
You keep callin' me back to you heart, let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me  
I'd never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart  
You keep callin' me back to you heart, let me hear you say  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
Oh, oh, never find a love like this

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry that this is late. Just think of it this way, less than two weeks 'till the end of my swim season, and less than three weeks 'till Valentine's Day.

Hope your winter season is coming to a satifying end.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	18. Lovebug

Since I've been absent for a while I thought I'd give you another chapter. Enjoy.

**Jonas Brothers - Lovebug**

Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finall found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this loveubg again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again

* * *

And here's another one. And it's really short.

Okay, yes I know it's the Jonas Brothers. This song is so cute and the acoustics are great. Then it goes into the blairng guitar at the end. It's awsome. If you don't like the Jonas Brothers and a music group, you should defiantly check out some of their interveiws. They are hilarious. So funny.

Well, I'm out.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	19. In Her Eyes

Being the wondreful person I am, I'm giving you another chapter. And maybe something more???

If you read the lyrics as if they were from Edward's point of veiw, you will see that they tie with him rather well. The refrain is just like Edward saying what he isn't, but what he thinks he is. In this song Edward is also praising Bella. It's beautiful, and just captures Edward very well. If songs that weren't written for the book could do that.

**Josh Groban - In Her Eyes**

She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure

And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize?  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by me side

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
A man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes, I am

This world keeps on spinning  
Only she steals my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my Northern Star

I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
And give her completely  
To the end of all time

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
A man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes, I am

In her eyes, I see the sky  
And all I'll ever need  
In her eyes, time passes by  
And she is with me

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
A man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes, I am  
In her eyes, I am

* * *

Here's another one. And yes, it ,too, is short.

It is such a beautiful song with a beautiful melody. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, I'm out.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	20. All I Have

This song was suggested by **beautyXXbrilliancy**. I do agree with her/him in the opinion that it screams Edward/Bella/Jacob. Hope you like it. It's The Veronicas!

**The Veronicas - All I Have**

I was missing you  
You were miles away  
He was close to me  
I let him stay

Then I closed my eyes  
He almost felt the same  
But when the morning broke  
I cried out your name

If I'd only know  
It would break us  
I'd done anything  
Just to save us

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

You've forgiven me  
But it doesn't change  
The guilt I feel  
When you mention his name

No more innocence  
How to trust again?  
Wanna believe that  
You won't do that same

And every time we fight  
We're getting closer  
I slowly die inside  
I'm scared, it's over

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

Your love for me was always there  
Maybe too much for me to care  
Now that I know I messed it up  
I'd five my all to take it back

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see

You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

* * *

Here's another one. Hope you enjoyed it. Have any suggestions or want to critique me on my grammer, feel free to. See y'all later.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	21. This is for Keeps

This song was suggested by **Jasper Hale1994**. I do agree with her/him in the opinion that it is about a vampire and a human. It's a beautiful song. The guitar is beautiful in this. Like it as much as I do. I know you will.

**The Spill Canvas - This is For Keeps**

The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope  
That my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally we'll live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer, now and you chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Would you like to leave this human race tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
Drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lovely town  
We're both getter than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
Drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely twon  
(Eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down  
(Eternally)

* * *

Well, that's another one done and posted. It's short, I know.

I want to give a shout out to my best friend and her story, which I get to edit, **Tragically Lovesick** by **live-laugh-love-playdirty**. Go check it out. She loves the critique.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	22. Never Too Late

I want to thanks everyone who got my February off to a great start. I don't think I've ever had that many hits in one day. So, I thank you. Last chapter was a good over all view on Twilight. For this one, I just have to say, 'It's never too late.'

**Three Days Grace - Never Too Late**

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you wnat to end your life  
Now and againg we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

* * *

Here's another. The time frame for this one would be in New Moon when Edward and Bella are at her house in her bed room talking before the vote. Just talking. If not there, it'd be great backround music for the plane ride home up 'till there. Great music to this one. Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks again to starting out my Love Month fantastic.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	23. My Life Would Suck Without You

Thanks to everyone who checked out the other chapter earlier. Here's another.

With this song, I think the first verse goes with Bella point of view and the second with Edward's. But other than that either side could take it. It's a great pop song and definatly one of my new favorites. Enjoy.

**Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You**

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

Cuz we belong together now (yeah, yeah), yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Cuz we belone together now (together now), yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

* * *

This is the doctor speaking. You just got a wonderful dose off 'pop'age. It feels good doesn't it. It's doing its job. Take a dose of one everyday and you'll be perfectly fine. If you don't, not only will your health go down, mine will too.

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day,  
Doc**


	24. Think Twice

You may have or haven't noticed, but I took down my other story. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to continue with that, but I need to work on it a little more before I acctually post it. If you checked it out, thanks and once my boyfriend, Dylan, is home from the hospital, he crashed his truck, I might have some good material to get it going again. But thanks for understanding.

Now on to the chapter song. This song was suggested by **LovelyShakirababe**. Thanks for recomending it. Good song.

And sorry for about not updating for so long. Stupid hectic life.

**Celine Dion - Think Twice**

Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong  
You've been the sweetest part of my life for so long  
I look in you eyes, there's a distant light  
And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight  
This is getting serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us?

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Baby, I know it ain't easy when you sould cries out for higher ground  
'Cause when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us?

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look abck before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us  
Baby

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before yo close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Don't do what you're about to do  
My everything depends on you  
And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice  
Before you roll those dice  
Don't do it baby, now don't do it baby

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

* * *

I just realized as I was typing the title of the song, it kind of goes with the situation of me and my boyfriend. We're on rocky ground right now. Then Dylan get's in the hospital. The universe is hell bent on not letting me see my boyfriend. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Doc**


	25. Shiver

So here's another one.

Suggested by **et114141**. Thanks for the suggestion and enjoy.

**Coldplay - Shiver**

So, I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me  
'Cos you say you see straight through me, don't you?

And on and on  
From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleepl  
I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me  
I'll waiting in line, just to see if you care

Oh! Did you want me to change?  
Well I changed for good  
I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say

Don't you shiver, shiver  
Sing it loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you

So you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me, do you?  
And is this my final chace of getting you

Sing it on and on  
From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep  
I'll ve there by your side, just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care

Oh! Did you want me to change?  
Well I changed for good  
And I want you to know that you'll always getyour way  
I wanted to say, to say, to say

Don't you shiver, shiver  
Sing it loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you

So, I'll always be waiting for you  
Yeah, I'll always be waithing for you  
Yeah I'll always be waiting

And it's you I see but you don't see me  
And it's you I here so loud and so clear  
Sing it loud and clear  
I'll always be waiting for you

So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention  
And you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me

* * *

And there you go. See later.

**Doc**


	26. Something Sexy About the Rain

So sorry this is really late. Life has just been hectic. My great-grandfather jsut died. I'm sure that thouse of you who have lost someone knows how it feels.

About the chapter. I was looking at Kenny Chesney songs yesterday and I saw this title. It said 'Something Sexy About the Rain.' and I'm like, "Huh. That's and interesting title. I listened to it while reading the lyrics and really works from Bella's POV. Hpe you like it.

**Kenny Chesney - Something Sexy About the Rain**

There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around

In a summer island storm  
In a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how  
And showed me why

There's something sexy about the rain  
And sometimes it rained all night  
And everthing she did was perfect  
And every way we were was right

We love like there was no tomorrow  
Then suddenly tomorrow came  
And it was raining at the airport  
Kept on raining on the plane

She only loved me for a season  
But my heart won't ever be the same  
Even now here love's the reason

There's something sexy about the rain  
And sometimes when it's pouring down  
I feel her kisses on my skin  
I spread my arms and spin around

And let that summer island storm  
Hit me like a hurricane  
It's like she's right here whispering  
There's something sexy about the rain

She followed me back to the city  
In a picture in my mind  
She's still young and she's still pretty  
Even after all this time

There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around

In a summer island storm  
In a field, in a field of sugercane  
She taught me how and showed me why  
There's something sexy about the rain

She taught me how and she's still why  
There's something sexy about the rain

Something sexy about the rain  
Feels like kisses on my skin  
In a summer island storm  
Something sexy

* * *

And there you go. Again, I'm sorry it's late. Problems with my boyfriend Dylan don't help either. He goes to school in Holcomb, Kansas I think it is. If you know him, see him, tell him he needs to be a better boyfriend. I'm going to try my best and get more chapters up here in the next couple days. Thanks for reading

**Doc**


	27. Your Call

I absolutely adore this song since I listened to it. It's sweet and totally made for a couple to dance to. Nice and slow. Suggested by **jollz**. Thanks for it. Hope you enjoy seeing you name up here.

**Secondhand Serenade - Your Call**

Waiting for you call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for you voice  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
It's playing on repeat, just liake when we would meet  
Like when we would meet

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious  
You and me, flesh to flesh  
'Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired fo being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

* * *

This is one of those songs I can just picture being blasted out of those really old radios being held over some kid's trying to when his girlfriend back. Just like in 'Say Anything.' Typical scene nowadays. I hope you liked the song choice. I know it's my new favorite.

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	28. Untouched

Here's another update.

For this song, it's definately from Bella's POV. She definately feels untouchable around Edward sometimes. So here you go.

**The Veronicas - Untouched**

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense tome

And I don't give a damn what they say, what the think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live you life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm kind of in need of more songs to type. If you have suggestions, thanks would be fantasic. Thanks if you do. And...

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	29. Kiss Me

So here's another update.

This weekend I went to my great-grandfather's funeral. He lived 94 wonderful years. During the visitation ours the backround music was of the Purdue Fight song. He was an avid Purdue fan. Then the funny ironic thing was that Hail Purdue is my school song. I was sitting in the room singing along to it. Then my mom kept joking with my aunt, who is a Purdue grad, that we should stand up and start clapping our hands. On a gloomy day during an unfortunate situation, I thought it was pretty funny. So that my story to get sympathy points.

So my friend is writing this fanfic called **Lost**. (You should totally go check it out. It's hilarious.) And Mike is in it. She has/had, I don't know it she's edited yet, 'Escape' at the top as the old title and we sat in the library busting up laughing becuse I told her she should have 'Escape' as here catch phrase, you know like **ashel-13 **has 'ON WITH IT'. Oh I love her stories. So then I said it should be: 'Escape from Mike Newton.' If you read it you would know. So since she's not going to use it, I will. So... Escape from Mike Newton with the power of music!

**Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me**

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Sliver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Again, I'm kind of in need of more songs to type. If you have suggestions, thanks would be fantastic. Thanks if you do. And...

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	30. Love Remains the Same

So sorry this is over due. Just been hectic and UGH to the max. That's really not a good enough excuse, but there it is. When I'm done with this I might go and write or read ashel-13 stroies. They're the best.

**Gavin Rossdale - Love Remains the Same**

A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me want to run till I find you

I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had any more to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you

Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
A city bus that sounds just like a fridge

I walk the streets through seven bars  
I had to find just out where you are  
The faces seem to blur, they're all the same

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had any more to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you

Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
'Cause our love stays ablaze

But we should have had the sun  
Could've been inside  
Instead we're over here

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time, too long defending  
You and I are done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had any more to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you

Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change

I, oh I, I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I, as if we could last forever

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. It's true. Love does remain the same whether you love that person or not. I should know. Again, sorry for pestering, but I'm still in need of more songs to type. My list is running rather small now. If you have suggestions, thanks would be fantastic. Thanks if you do. And...

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	31. Wait for You

Since I have time, and I haven't updated in a while, here's another one.

**Elliott Yamin - Wait for You**

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing  
You would come back through my door, ooh  
Why did you ahve to go? You could've let me know  
So now I'm all alone

Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a change  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh  
And all my tears they keep running down me face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me?)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you would away, everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back?  
Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
No, who can't you look at me? You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying

Baby, why can't we just, just start over again?  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I ahve to do, I'll wiat for you

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby, I will wait for you  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you

I'll be waiting

* * *

This chapter can be from Bella's POV in both Twilight and New Moon. That's how I see it.

Hopw you liked it. And...

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	32. Will You Go with Me

So here is another on your Miserable Monday

**Josh Turner - Will You go with Me  
**

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire?  
Would you hold on to me tight as the summer sun got higher?  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down?

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover?  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over?  
And would it be okay ifr I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl?  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, let me know if you're really a dream?  
I love you so, so would you go with me?

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together?  
Could you not look down forever if you were lighter than a feather?  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me?

If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl?  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, help me tie up the ends of a dream?  
I gotta know, would you go with me?  
I love you so, so would you go with me?

* * *

This chapter can be from both Bella and Edward's POV. That's how I see it. Maybe tell me you opinion.

Hope you liked it. And...

Thanks for reading,

**Doc**


	33. I Run to You

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!! Hope you got all your pranks in. Sorry, but this is not a prank. It's the real thing. So have fun!

**Lady Antebellum - I Run to You**

I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists but I rum too late  
I rum my life or is it running me, run from my past  
I run too fast or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only I run to, I run to you

We run on fumes, you life and mine  
Lake the sands of time slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

Woah, oh, I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah

Woah, oh, I run to you  
I run to you girl, woah

I always run to you  
Run to you, run to you

* * *

This chapter can be from both Bella and Edward's POV, except the 'I run to you girl' part. Let's just say that Edward's saying that part. I'm IN LOVE with this song right now. Lady Antebellum is an upcoming band that you should definatly look out for. If you like country I guess.

So tonight I'm going to pull one of the best April fools jokes ever. See my boyfriend and I have a tough long-distance relationship. Hard on the trust 'cause we don't see each other AT ALL. He lives in Kansas and I live in Indiana. Put two and two together. So... I'll post tomorrow with the results of how that went.

Hope you liked it. And...

Go TP someone's house,

**Doc**


	34. Everytime We Touch

Sorry it's been so long guys. Almost two months. Just been busy. Well, school's out and I have to whole summer - apart from cross country practice - devoted to trying to get some new projects in the works up on the site. I'll put some info about them when I get far enough on my profile.

This chapter was suggested by **tdilover998**. And as she puts it, "it is PERFECT for Bella and Edward!"

**Cascada - Everytime We Touch**

I still hear you voice when you sleep nest to me  
I still feel your ouch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And evertime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been throught them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can'y you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was really late. If you still want to contribute to telling me the perfect songs relating to Twilight, that would be great, but I've got a couple of stories to work on if you don't mind.

Thanks

**Doc**


End file.
